


Shore leave

by Veryverytired



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 14:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13149051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veryverytired/pseuds/Veryverytired
Summary: Sunset, shore leave, and Jim confessing his love to Spock.





	Shore leave

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a bit of practice after a while without writing. Hope it's enjoyable!

The sun was taking a ridiculously long time to set. That is, of course, the opinion of a starship captain, used to leaving the bridge during ship's night. Or, rather, used to ignoring day and night. Which shift- who was currently manning stations- now, those things were truly important. There was never truly enough time for taking in the air. There was never truly enough time for watching golden light fall across his first officers features, or reflect off his hair. That isn't to say he never took the time to do it - Jim was not the type of man to avoid simple, harmless pleasures. Perhaps admiring Spock wasn't harmless, but most likely it was. It would be impossible to think of Spock being aware of a problem without attempting to resolve it. Spock had to be aware, of course. He hadn't said a thing. Oh, but he had, he'd said 'I would not be averse to your company during shore leave, Jim'.  
It wasn't flowers, or chocolates, or perfume. Nor was it a hand-carved chess set. Nor an invitation. A fancy meal. Lord help him, it wasn't a ring. It was proof, of a sort. That not only did Spock value Jim as a Captain, a capable man, a man against whom he could test his brains or brawn, a co-worker and neighbor. Spock valued him as a friend. A benefit, in times of peace. A man he could relax around. During this shore leave they shared a small cabin, with a bedroom containing twin beds. Jim woke this morning to see him meditating. Spock electing to do that in his presence meant something, surely. Please, say that it meant something.  
Jim was not prone to hesitation - not after all the facts had been considered. Working best under pressure, he gave himself a deadline. The sun inched slowly downwards. It had to be said. There was no room for keeping love a secret, in this universe. He'd never found it this difficult to admit love, before. It wasn't a risk, not really - Spock would politely decline him, if he wished. Good or bad, knowing would be a relief. Whispy clouds crossed the yellow sky above. A thousand futures crossed Jim's mind, yet each of them came down to this - a life even more intwined. Spock's arms around him.  
They'd mind-melded before. Being entirely honest, they'd kissed before. In the human and vulcan ways, in the dark, with minds and bodies exhausted and overworked. And sometimes- sometimes- but maybe this thought is ridiculous - he thought they may have a bond, of sorts. Now, for example. Jim was trying his hardest not to fidget. An aura of calm, of peace, seemed to be rolling from Spock in slow waves. Perhaps that's just how it feels, to be close to the one you love so strongly.  
The view was beautiful. Not only Spock, but the rolling hills before and below them. And the colors- to Jim, a perfect fall day, red trees lining the hillsides. The sky was taking a purple tinge.  
'Spock, I'd... like your opinion on something, if you don't mind. A personal matter.' Receiving a nod of assent, he stood. 'I'd appreciate it if you would listen to everything I have to say, before responding. It's important to me that I tell you everything.' He offered a smile. 'We've known each other for some time now, Spock - feel free to tell me exactly how long, later- I'm very glad to count you among my friends. As my closest friend. I treasure every moment we spend together. You have one of the finest scientific minds... you are... beautiful, Spock, in every way. The universe feels calmer, somehow, when you're in the room. I... love you, Spock.' He held up a hand. He could feel his pulse in his chest, his head, his wrists. 'That's only half of this confession. I'm not going to leave room for confusion. I think about you, Spock- and about the future. I can't imagine ever wanting to step away from you. I'd like to be your friend, always. Possibly more than that. I know that you value my company, Spock. It doesn't have to be more than that. This isn't pressure, or an ultimatum - it's just a statement. I simply couldn't wait a moment longer to tell you how dear you are to me. I don't expect you to make any declarations, now, or ever.' A sigh. 'To sum up- I would like to offer you my company, and love, for the foreseeable future.'  
Though Jim was by no means a coward, he had directed the majority of his speech out towards the mountains - or to somewhere above Spock's head. Sometimes it was important to maintain eye contact - during negotiations and debates. This was nothing of the sort - a simple declaration towards a man who already trusted his honesty. Now, he briefly met Spock's eyes, and then returned to sit by him. The sky above, now streaked crimson and violet, seemed three times the size. Jim laughed, leaning back and stretching his legs out in front of him. 'I feel like I could fly, now I've told you all that. But I want your opinion - should I have kept it to myself?'  
Peace and contentment swirled around the air, and Jim was reminded of a cat from his childhood, settling down on a blanket. Spock raised his eyebrows. 'As we are not playing a tactical game, such as Poker, I believe that the sharing of information is beneficial. Indeed, I believe it will be necessary to have more discussions on this topic in the future. I confess I am gratified by your words. I have meditated on this subject before. I would make the same offer to you, Jim.'  
Jim was silent for a few moments, blinking up at the darkening sky. For that was where his heart was- soaring. He turned towards Spock with a wide smile. 'And how do you feel about kissing, Mr Spock?'


End file.
